Osiris' Cabin
Osiris' Cabin God Info Osiris is the god of agriculture, regeneration, life and death, and he is the lord of the dead. Description Osiris' cabin on the outside is a marble building with mummt wrappings all over it. On the patio, there are statues of the 50 gods of judement, Osiris' servants. The inside looks like the hall of judement. Where Osiris' throne would be there is a fireplace with a picture of the god himself. Multiple alcoves hold beds, closets, and desks, so they looks like miniature bedrooms. There are also lounge chairs near the fireplace. Messages Residents Counselor Delta Crane Lieutenant Josh Brich Members #Jake Rousseau #Faye Whitman Automatons Not year round campers Inactive Up for adoption Former Members #Sam Dreath (Moved into the big house) #Melissa Black (Follower of Neith) Gallery Delta Crane.jpg|Delta Crane, Head Counsellor Josh.jpg|Josh Brich, Lt. Counsellor Jake.jpg|Jake Rousseau Faye.png|Faye Whitman Powers Offensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. 2) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Defensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. 2) Children of Osiris can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive 1) Children of Osiris have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. 2) Children of Osiris can communicate with the dead, and can talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. 3)Children of Osiris can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary 1) Children of Osiris have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. 2) Children of Osiris are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. 3) Children of Osiris have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. 4) Children of Osiris can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more it drains on the user. lt and counselor only 1) It is rare that the Children of Osiris have the ability to summon a large group of undead corpses, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Trait 1) Children of Osiris can make good Gardner 2)Children of Osiris radiate death. Treaties with other cabins Category:Locations Category:Children of Osiris Category:Cabins Category:In Camp